


Going Down

by Vesper



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-19
Updated: 2012-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-16 15:08:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vesper/pseuds/Vesper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucius aiuta Harry a tenere la sua mente occupata.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Down

**Author's Note:**

> Vi ricordo che niente di questa ff mi appartiene, l'ho solamente tradotta con il consenso dell'autrice.  
> Lo lasci un commentino?  
> Credits goes to Keikokin!

**Going down**

By Keikokin

One-shot

Harry era nell'ascensore del Ministero con gli occhi chiusi, appoggiato alla parete per sostenersi. Lui li odiava, ma vista la sua recente gamba rotta in battaglia, le scale non erano piacevoli. Nessuno si era preoccupato di farsi vedere per tutto il giorno, pensò Harry mentre si premeva contro la parete. Rabbrividì sperando che quella scatola si fermasse. Come se l'avesse ascoltato si bloccò, ma lui sapeva che quello non era il piano giusto. Aprì i suoi occhi giusto in tempo per guardare nei curiosi occhi grigi di Lucius Malfoy, rimasto da poco vedovo e milionario.

 

"Tutto bene Signor Potter?" chiese Lucius genuinamente preoccupato.

 

"Claustrofobia," borbottò Harry.

 

"Oh lo vedo, il suo piano qual'è?" chiese mentre guardava la luce magica indicante i piani.

 

"Il decimo" gemette.

 

"La sua gamba le dà ancora noia?" Lucius cercava di fare del suo meglio per tenere la mente di Harry lontana da quello spazio ristretto.

 

Durante la battaglia Lucius aveva scelto di schierarsi dal lato della luce, assicurandosi così il rilascio da Azkaban e capovolgendo le prove. Dalla fine della guerra vedeva Harry regolarmente e tra loro si era formata una singolare amicizia.

 

Harry annuii pallido in viso, quando l'attimo dopo con un fastidioso sobbalzo l'ascensore improvvisamente si arrestò. Harry aprì di scatto gli occhi. "Oh Dio..no..ti prego."

 

Dopo pochi attimi, magicamente, una voce attraversò l'aria, "Questo ascensore è temporaneamente fuori servizio. Riprenderemo appena possibile il servizio."

 

"Per tutti gli inferi.." mormorò Harry afflosciandosi a terra e iniziando a iperventilare.

 

"Harry," soffiò appena Lucius con voce calma, mentre Harry riapriva i suoi occhi verdi fissandoli in quelli grigi dell'uomo che ora stava inginocchiandoglisi davanti.

 

"Harry sono quì." Harry si abbracciò strettamente ma sentì Lucius afferrargli le braccia e passarle attorno a lui. Riconoscente si lasciò abbracciare.

 

"Come posso aiutarti?" sussurrò inalando a fondo l'odore così unico di colonia, chiodi di garofano ed Harry.

 

"Devo tenere la mente fuori da qui Lucius..." disse ansimando, mentre un leggero velo di sudore compariva sulla sua fronte.

 

"Che cosa hai in mente Harry?" sussurrò improvvisamente e dolorosamente consapevole di quanto Harry fosse diventato attraente nel corso degli anni.

 

In risposta Harry richiuse i suoi occhi e sfiorò delicatamente le labbra dell'uomo con le proprie.

 

"Harry,"

 

"Per favore," mormorò Harry.

 

"Perchè?" disse mentre il moro sfiorava le sue labbra ancora una volta.

 

"Perchè no?" replicò contro le labbra di Lucius prima che la sua lingua le sfiorasse.

 

Lucius ansimò e la lingua di Harry scivolò tra le sue labbra. Il biondo lo prese trà le braccia, tirandolo poi in piedi e schiacciandolo con il suo corpo contro la parete. La sua erezione premeva sulla coscia del moro mentre lo stringeva a sè.

 

"Harry sei sicuro?" riuscì a chiedergli fra un bacio ardente e l'altro.

 

"Si." gemette mentre la mano del biondo scendeva decisa sulla parte anteriore dei suoi pantaloni, tastando la forma del suo pene nonostante il tessuto.

 

"Bene perchè penso di non potermi più fermare.." si lamentò mentre rapidamente privava Harry dei suoi pantaloni, lasciando libera la sua fiera erezione. L'avvenente biondo s'inginocchiò iniziando a stuzzicare il pene già duro con la lingua e i denti, prendendolo tutto.

 

"Oh si...Lucius..lo desideravo da così tanto," disse Harry mentre in pochi attimi diventava ancora più rigido in quella bocca. Il biondo inumidì le sue lunghe dita premendole sull'apertura del moro che violentemente vi si spinse.

 

"Ti voglio così tanto Harry..." disse Lucius facendo quasi le fusa. Con un movimento della bacchetta tolse ad entrambi i vestiti e mormorò un incantesimo lubrificante; poi con un veloce movimento sollevò Harry mentre quest'ultimo avvolgeva le gambe ai suoi pallidi fianchi. Harry venne ripremuto saldamente alla parete per fare forza.

 

"Lucius..ti prego," gemette Harry baciando il collo del biondo che con un cenno del capo entrò in quella stretta apertura.

 

"Harry," sospirò spingendosi profondamente in quello squisito calore mentre Harry scivolava verso il basso sopraffatto dalle sensazioni, riuscendo appena ad afferrare il corrimano e a mantenere le gambe attorno alla vita di Lucius.

 

Il biondo sorrise lussurioso spingendosi ancora e ancora dentro l'uomo dai capelli corvini. Con un gemito Harry seguì Lucius venendo una seconda volta. Lucius si piegò sulle ginocchia portando Harry con sè. Si baciarono a lungo, ancora e ancora; poi Lucius lo liberò, pulendoli entrambi. Con un scossone le luci si riaccesero e l'ascensore iniziò a muoversi a scatti. Con un colpo di bacchetta furono vestiti. Un'altro scossone improvviso spinse Harry tra le braccia di Lucius, che riprese a baciarlo affamato. Finalmente l'ascensore si fermò mentre all'interno Lucius con Harry trà le braccia, passava le sue lunghe dita trà quei capelli neri.

 

"Sono o non sono l'amante migliore?"

 

"Infinitamente.." rispose Harry ridendo di soppiatto e accorgendosi solo in quel momento che l'ascensore era ritornato in vita. "Um, Lucius, dove eri diretto?"

 

Lucius guardò in due ardenti occhi verdi, del seducente uomo che stava trà le sue braccia. "Penso di aver avuto un improvviso cambio di programma, forse il maniero? Ci verresti?" Harry sorrise maliziosamente pochi attimi prima che i due uomini sparissero insieme.

 

Fine


End file.
